The invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a fuel cell system.
A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy produced by a reaction directly into electrical energy. For example, one type of fuel cell includes a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM), often called a proton exchange membrane, that permits only protons to pass between an anode and a cathode of the fuel cell. At the anode, diatomic hydrogen (a fuel) is reacted to produce protons that pass through the PEM. The electrons produced by this reaction travel through circuitry that is external to the fuel cell to form an electrical current. At the cathode, oxygen is reduced and reacts with the protons to form water. The anodic and cathodic reactions are described by the following equations:H2→2H++2e− at the anode of the cell  (1)O2+4H++4e−→2H2O at the cathode of the cell  (2)
A typical fuel cell has a terminal voltage of up to one volt DC. For purposes of producing much larger voltages, several fuel cells may be assembled together to form an arrangement called a fuel cell stack, an arrangement in which the fuel cells are electrically coupled together in series to form a larger DC voltage (a voltage near 100 volts DC, for example) and to provide more power.
The fuel cell stack may include flow plates (graphite composite or metal plates, as examples) that are stacked one on top of the other. The plates may include various surface flow channels and orifices to, as examples, route the reactants and products through the fuel cell stack. Several PEMs (each one being associated with a particular fuel cell) may be dispersed throughout the stack between the anodes and cathodes of the different fuel cells. Electrically conductive gas diffusion layers (GDLs) may be located on each side of each PEM to act as a gas diffusion media and in some cases to provide a support for the fuel cell catalysts. In this manner, reactant gases from each side of the PEM may pass along the flow channels and diffuse through the GDLs to reach the PEM. The PEM and its adjacent pair are often assembled together in an arrangement called a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
A fuel cell system may include a fuel processor that converts a hydrocarbon (natural gas or propane, as examples) into a fuel flow for the fuel cell stack. Exemplary fuel processor systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,207,122, 6,190,623, 6,132,689, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The two reactions which are generally used to convert a hydrocarbon fuel into hydrogen are shown in equations (3) and (4).½O2+CH4->2H2+CO  (3)H2O+CH4-->3H2+CO  (4)
The reaction shown in equation (3) is sometimes referred to as catalytic partial oxidation (CPO). The reaction shown in equation (4) is generally referred to as steam reforming. Both reactions may be conducted at a temperature from about 600-1,100° C. in the presence of a catalyst such as platinum. A fuel processor may use either of these reactions separately, or both in combination. While the CPO reaction is exothermic, the steam reforming reaction is endothermic. Reactors utilizing both reactions to maintain a relative heat balance are sometimes referred to as autothermal (ATR) reactors. It should be noted that fuel processors are sometimes generically referred to as reformers, and the fuel processor output gas is sometimes generically referred to as reformate, without respect to which reaction is employed.
As evident from equations (3) and (4), both reactions produce carbon monoxide (CO). Such CO is generally present in amounts greater than 10,000 parts per million (ppm). Because of the high temperature at which the fuel processor is operated, this CO generally does not affect the catalysts in the fuel processor. However, if this reformate is passed to a prior art fuel cell system operating at a lower temperature (e.g., less than 100° C.), the CO may poison the catalysts in the fuel cell by binding to catalyst sites, inhibiting the hydrogen in the cell from reacting. In such systems it is typically necessary to reduce CO levels to less than 100 ppm to avoid damaging the fuel cell catalyst. For this reason the fuel processor may employ additional reactions and processes to reduce the CO that is produced. For example, two additional reactions that may be used to accomplish this objective are shown in equations (5) and (6). The reaction shown in equation (5) is generally referred to as the shift reaction, and the reaction shown in equation (6) is generally referred to as preferential oxidation (PROX).CO+H2O->H2+CO2  (5)CO+½O2-->CO2  (6)
Various catalysts and operating conditions are known for accomplishing the shift reaction. For example, the reaction may be conducted at a temperature from about 300-600° C. in the presence of supported platinum. Other catalysts and operating conditions are also known. Such systems operating in this temperature range are typically referred to as high temperature shift (HTS) systems. The shift reaction may also be conducted at lower temperatures such as 100-300° C. in the presence of other catalysts such as copper supported on transition metal oxides. Such systems operating in this temperature range are typically referred to as low temperature shift (LTS) systems. Other catalysts and operating conditions are also known. In a practical sense, typically the shift reaction may be used to lower CO levels to about 1,000-10,000 ppm, although as an equilibrium reaction it may be theoretically possible to drive CO levels even lower.
The PROX reaction may also be used to further reduce CO. The PROX reaction is generally conducted at lower temperatures than the shift reaction, such as 70-200° C. Like the CPO reaction, the PROX reaction can also be conducted in the presence of an oxidation catalyst such as platinum. The PROX reaction can typically achieve CO levels less than 100 ppm (e.g., less than 50 ppm).
In general, fuel cell power output is increased by raising fuel and air flow to the fuel cell in proportion to the stoichiometric ratios dictated by the equations listed above. Thus, a controller of the fuel cell system may monitor the output power of the stack and based on the monitored output power, estimate the fuel and air flows required to satisfy the power demand. In this manner, the controller regulates the fuel processor to produce this flow, and in response to the controller detecting a change in the output power, the controller estimates a new rate of fuel flow and controls the fuel processor accordingly.
The ratio of fuel or air provided to a fuel cell in relation to what is theoretically required by a given power demand is sometimes referred to as “stoich”. For example, 1 anode stoich refers to 100% of the hydrogen theoretically required to meet a given power demand, whereas 1.2 stoich refers to 20% excess hydrogen over what is theoretically required. Since in real conditions it is typical that not all of the hydrogen or air supplied to a fuel cell will actually react, it may be desirable to supply excess fuel and air to meet a give power demand.
The fuel cell system may provide power to a load, such as a load that is formed from residential appliances and electrical devices that may be selectively turned on and off to vary the power that is demanded. Thus, in some applications the load may not be constant, but rather the power that is consumed by the load may vary over time and change abruptly. For example, if the fuel cell system provides power to a house, different appliances/electrical devices of the house may be turned on and off at different times to cause the load to vary in a stepwise fashion over time.
Typically, spent anode and cathode streams are exhausted from a fuel cell stack and vented to ambient. Generally, not all of the hydrogen in the anode stream will have reacted in the fuel cell stack, and the anode exhaust stream will also contain levels of carbon monoxide and residual hydrocarbons from the fuel processor. Accordingly, the exhaust streams are usually passed through a burner or catalytic converter to remove these components. In some systems, heat is recovered from this oxidation that can be used elsewhere in the system (e.g., to make steam for use in the fuel processor or to humidify the air stream fed to the fuel cell stack).
The burner or catalytic converter used to oxidize the exhaust streams can be generally referred to as an oxidizer, or an “anode tailgas oxidizer” (also referred to as an “ATO”). In some cases, anode and cathode exhaust streams are combined prior to entering an ATO. An ATO may also be supplied with a variable amount of ambient air to ensure there is adequate oxygen to oxidize components of the anode exhaust stream. Designs utilizing a catalytic converter (e.g., platinum-based monoliths similar to automotive catalytic converters) sometimes further include a mechanism for regulating the temperature of the catalyst to avoid overheating (e.g., the catalyst can be damaged at temperatures over 1000° C.
There is a continuing need for integrated fuel cell systems designed to achieve objectives including the forgoing in a robust, cost-effective manner.